Why Should I Care?
by Seriious Pumpkiin
Summary: [fem!Hinata] Hajime is stuck with thoughts she doesn't want to think about when the last person she wants to deal with shows up.


**This is for the lovely** **Shiranai Atsune who'd requested several pairings. This is indeed fem!Hajime but since he's a guy in the games I might slip up and accidentally say 'him' at times but please excuse me if I do. Feel feel to check out Shiranai and please enjoy the fic.**

* * *

Hajime ran her hands through her hair nervously, grumbling slightly when that one bit of hair refused to lay down as usual. She was unsuccessfully trying to distract herself with the delicious smells of the food stalls but thoughts of their plan to tie up Nagito, the basically fruitless investigation she and Sonia had done on the Future Foundation, and her utter lack of talent. Hajime stuck to eating the quickly cooling bowl of ramen as she tried to think of anything else.

"Oh, it's Hajime. It seems like my luck is starting to run out," said a raspy voice from behind him, sounding more amused than anything. "Or maybe that's the power of your Ultimate Reserve Course Student Talent! You make everyone else's as useless as your's!"

Hajime tensed, turning the face the white-haired male leaning against a stall lazily. "What do you want, Nagito?" He chose not to answer, instead humming softly as Hajime's temper quickly ran out.

Just before she could snap at him Nagito stopped humming abruptly and didn't even bother with a fake smile, staring at him blankly. "I don't think that's any of your business."

"Then go away. There's no point you staying around someone like me," Hajime said defiantly, looking away to stare at her bowl, although she'd lost her appetite.

In the corner of her eye she saw something in Nagito's expression change for the shortest of seconds before he returned to being a blank slate. "Yeah, I'm leaving. I don't want to see your face anymore."

Hajime frowned, recalling he'd said something similar when he'd told her to leave when he had despair disease. Getting up from her chair she walked after him. "Wait." He ignored her, just continued walking away at the same pace. "Nagito, goddammit, wait a second."

She sped up, grabbing Nagito's wrist firmly when she caught up. He stopped and stared at her hand casually. "Let go of me."

"What did you mean earlier when you said Monokuma didn't need to supply a motive anymore? What the hell are you planning to do?" Hajime asked, louder than she'd intended.

"What do you think? Surely I don't need to tell you everything? Then again, you are jus-"

"Shut up about that!" she shouted, interrupting him. He looked up at her face, surprised flashing over his own briefly. "Who cares if I'm just a useless reserve course student? How does that make any of this different? When we first came to this island I thought we were friends and now you're trying to kill someone?!"

Nagito stared at her blankly. "I never said I was going to kill anyone, you just came to your own conclusion. You can't get angry at me for something you decided."

Hajime hesitated, her grip loosening. Nagito took the chance and pulled away, stepping back but not leaving entirely.

"And why should I believe anything you say? Did you even tell me the truth when we were _friends_?" she asked quietly, spitting out the last word spitefully.

Another flicker of emotion. "Think whatever you want. Why should I care?"

"Yeah, yeah... whatever," Hajime turned away. "I'm leaving."

"Why should I care?" he repeated quieter.

The way he said that sparked curiousity inside her. The same curiousity that always had her returning to talk to him besides all the signs that said stay the hell away from this guy. Hajime turned, seeing a barely noticeable pink flush to his cheeks as he repeated it again.

"Are you feeling sick?" she asked.

He stared her directly in the eye and hesitated, looking as if there was something he wanted to say but couldn't. Before she could question him he burst into insane laughter, alarming Hajime instantly.

"Nagito?" She stepped back, looking over his expression with a frown.

And then he stopped as abruptly as he started, still keeping eye contact. "Why should I care about you?"

Hajime groaned, walking away. "I'm done with your games, Nagito."

Nagito hummed softly and didn't reply. And Hajime ignored the feeling of wanting to go back, feeling she'd missed something in their conversation. Because it didn't matter. Why should she care about someone like him?

* * *

 **I get requested to write Komahina and this is what I write? A short one-shot with subtle shipping? Uugh, go me. But I wanted to try something I'd never seen anyone else do so... yeah.**


End file.
